Kokoro 3
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Lie lived a normal life - till she found out that her parents aren't her real ones! But the worst things always come at last...She is a -! (If you want to know what she is, you have to read the story!) And who are her real parents? Does she even have parents? A heart-warming, sad and humorful story about a Girl, who finds out, who/what she really is... Sry for bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kokoro**_

_**Lie : Hah, and now I'm uploading my own life-story! I can't believe it!**_

_**Ryo : Well, before she begins to brabble shit, we should start reading the 1st Chap now! *grins* Enjoy!**_

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" A girl with silk-like yellow/orange hair opened the house door and stepped inside. It was all quiet. "Mom? Dad?" The girl crept upstairs to her room, when she heard her Mom and Dad talking in the family room. She sighed. 'Phew...So they're home!' The girl ran towards the door and was about to open it, when she heard her Mom sob. Her eyes widened. 'Mom's crying?!'

"Sakura, don't cry! It's for her own best, you know!" Her father, Ryu Nekomiya, said. "But why so soon? Can't it wait a few years longer?" Her mother, Sakura Nekomiya, asked. "No! Even now it's too late! We should have told her this sooner!" Ryu said, but his voice was weak. The girl leaned against the door and closed her eyes. 'About whom are they talking about?' She thought. The next sentence hit her like punch in the stomach. "But I don't want to tell Lie, that she isn't our real child!" Sakura screamed. "W-WHAT?!" Lie opened the door and stormed in. The she stood before her 'parents', solidified. 'Her parents' gasped. Time seemed to be stopped. Lie stared at 'her parents', 'her parents' at her. Finally, Ryu spoke. "L-Lie? O-Oh, nice to see you!" Lie shaked her head and looked at 'her father' again. His reaction just now was a completely wrong reaction. "I-I-I-I-I'm not your child?"

_**Lie : So this was just the Beginning! That's why this is so short! Don't worry, there will be more! And more TMM! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : Well, see ya later!**_

_**Lie & Ryo : Plz Review! Bye-Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kokoro**_

_**Lie : Ahahaha! Chappie 2! Wohoooo! Jippie!**_

_**Ryo : *sighs* Oh man, she really is a freak! Nevermind, let's read!**_

_**Lie : *brabbles shit without an end***_

_**Ryo : *shakes his head***_

"I-I-I-I-I'm not your child?" Lie stammered. Ryu and Sakura looked at eachother. "L-Lie, calm down and sit..." Sakura said, still shocked. "No, I'll rather stand!" Lie snapped. Sakura's eyes widened. Normally Lie doesn't snap at her. "L-Lie, we thought it would be better for you, if you don't know anything about this!" Ryu tried to calm Lie down. Wrong button. It made Lie even more furious. "Oh yeah? When I don't know that I'm not your child, it's better for me? I-I feel so-so-so deceived!" Lie began to cry. Sakura tried to hug her, but she struggled violently. "Lie, please understand! When you were younger, you were really happy, so we didn't want to destroy your happiness, by telling that you're not our child!" Ryu said desparate. "So, who are my real parents?" Lie asked, calming down. "We don't know..." Sakura moved shyly back and forth. Lie understood that it was a lie. "Don't lie to me anymore...Tell me everything about me..." Lie begged. "So, you want to know everything about you? I'll tell you! So : you're a robot and your creater, Professor Ryo, worked his whole life long to make a heart for you! That means he's dead! We found you and activated you, then you ran to the computer and touched the screen! You got hit by an electric shock and became a heart! So, are you now happy?" Ryu exploded. Sakura gasped. Lie's eyes widened.

"What? I'm a robot?"

_**Lie : Man this part was short too! Nevermind, the next one will be longer!**_

_**Ryo : Plz Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kokoro**_

_**Lie : So, and I hope, this chappie is long enough! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : *grins* We'll see... Enjoy!**_

"I'm a robot?" Lie stared at Ryu. He looked at the ground. Sakuro looked away too. Lie felt tears coming up again. "Can it even become more worse?" She asked herself. Ryu looked up. "Sadly, yes... Your creator, Professor Ryo, is DEAD... That means he does not exsist anymore..." Lie stared at him and Sakura for a few seconds, then she bit her lower lip. "You know what?" She asked. "What?" Sakura asked smiling. Maybe Lie's going to forget everything and they could live normally, as if this never happend? Ryu also looked at Lie hopefully. "I-HATE-YOU!" Lie screamed and ran to her room, crying quietly...

'I hate them! Why didn't they tell me about this earlier? Man, what kind of parents are they?' Lie cried quietly into her pillow. Suddenly she got an idea. 'Wait, my creator is Ryo I-don't-know-who! I'll just google for Professor Ryo, then I'll get to know him better! Maybe I can go to his grave! Then I can say how thankful I am and how much I respect and love him! Even though I don't remember him...' She stood up and stormed to her PC and found Professor Ryo Shirazuki on Wiki (of course he doesn't exsist in real ^^). She began to read.

_"Professor Ryo Shirayuki (Shirayuki Ryo, born 25 December, died 25 Dcember) was the most popular Professor, that ever exsisted. It is said, that he even made a robot, who looked similar to him, but no one has ever seen it. It is also said, that the robot could read, speak and sing, but it had no heart. Professor worked day and night to make a heart for robot, but failed. He died when he just finished the program. He was mourned in the cemetery near the tokyo tower."_

Lie felt the urge to destroy everything in her room and to run out of the house and to jump down a cliff. Tears rolled down her cheeks again and she laughed. Even though she didn't know why. She laughed and laughed. Then she slowly started to cry louder and louder. Sakura and Ryu came in. Lie began to pack her clothes etc. "Lie? What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I'm packing my clothes..." Lie answered. "For what?" Ryu asked. Lie looked at him.

"I'm going to search for Professor Ryo Shirazuki! Right now!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kokoro**_

_**Lie : So, Ryo won't come today, but since I need a partner, Neon came! Nya!**_

_**Neon : Well, I'm Neon Mizushima, 15 years old and a friend of Lie. To say it clearer, I'm the one who helped Lie to find *gets interrupted by Lie***_

_**Lie : So, Neon-kun, that's enough! You don't have to tell them the whole story, you know! That's my job! Nya!**_

_**Neon : Yup, Princess of the Death, I obey you! *grins***_

_**Lie : Neon-kun! Just stay silent! *grins and turns to the readers* Oh, and you know, what Neon-kun's Item is? Nya?**_

_**Neon : Lie! Don't even think of it!**_

_**Lie : *pretends to be innocent* Don't even think of what, Neon-kun? Oh, you mean about telling the readers that you item is a rose? Nya? *grins wider***_

_**Neon : LIE! *attacks Lie***_

_**Lie : *laughs and runs away* Enjoy the chappie, nya!**_

_**Neon : Lie! Oh, and enjoy! **_

"I'm going to search Ryo Shirayuki! Right now!" Lie closed the suitcase. "What? Oh no, Lie!" Ryu said. "Why not? He's my creator, not you! Since he's dead, I can do whatever I want! After all, I don't belong to you!" Lie took the suitcase and went down. Ryu and Sakura followed her. "Lie, calm down and think of it! He's dead, honey!" Sakura tried to stop Lie. Wrong button. Lie shot a death glare at her. "You don't have to tell me, what I should do! I know, what I must do now! I have to find my creator! Even though he's dead, I love him! For me, he's my-my-my family! Please understand me! Oh, I forgot! You don't have to help me now, since I'm not your child..." _Patsh! _Lie became a slap on the face from Ryu. Tears were in he's eyes. "Ryu!" Sakura shouted and hugged Lie. Lie chuckled and started to laugh. She stood up shaking and tilted her head to the side. It looked really creepy. Sakura had never seen her like this. "I won't care about what you say or want, I'm going to search for Ryo! And if you lock me inside this room, I'll die!" Lie grabbed her luggage and stormed towards the door. Ryu blocked her way. Lie grinned and took his Kendo stick, which was kept in her room, and went into the right pose. Sakura gasped. "You're really not going to fight against your father, right?" She asked anxious. Ryu also looked at Lie. She grinned wider. "Don't be so sure! After all, he's not my real father, right?" Lie jumped and did a backflip, only to land near the window, which was opened. Ryu stormed towards her, but she was already jumping out. "Damn girl! you're jumping from the 5th floor!" He screamed. Lie did a backflip and landed on her feet. She looked up and smiled. "I found out that I have the DNA of a fox and a cat! So, I don't have to worry about something like this!" She ran. And she can run really fast, after all she has the DNA of a fox and a cat! After a few seconds, she couldn't be seen anymore. Ryu was shaking. Sakura hugged him. "After all, it's her life, Ryu... She has the right to decide about herself!"

Lie ran and ran. After she reached the railway station, she stopped. So Ryo lived in Tokyo, right? Wah! There is also the popular Magical Girls crew : Tokyo Mew Mew! Lie was going upstairs after buying a ticket to Tokyo, when she saw a kind-looking Girl with red hair and big black eyes, who was also going upstairs. 'Maybe I can become friends with her!' She thought. "Um-hey- How's you're name?" Lie grabbed the hand of the girl. "Hm? Mine? W-well, I'm Ichigo Momomiya!" The girl turned and looked at Lie.

"M-Mew I-Ichigo?"

_**Neon : Um, has someone seen Lie? Right now, she has to say : 'Plz review, Nya!' But I can't find her! So I'll do it! Plz review, Nya!**_

_**Fangirls : Haaaaah! *falls into unconsiousness***_

_**Neon : Man, this damn Fangirls! *sighs***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kokoro**_

_**Neon : So, I didn't find Lie, but luckily, she had already written the next Chap! All I had to do was uploading it! So enjoy!**_

"M-Mew Ichigo?" Lie stared at the girl. "Hm? What did you say?" Ichigo asked. "Uh, um, Nothing!" Lie waved her hands. "Oh, yeah, I guess you're going to Tokyo?" She asked. "Hm? Oh, yeah! Why?" Ichigo tilted her head. Lie blushed. "Well, um, I also want to go to Tokyo, so could we go together? I never went alone anywhere, so I'm a little-" Lie was interrupted by Ichigo. "Of course! I also don't want to go alone! I'm so happy I met you!" She said. Lie smiled. The train came and they sat down. They talked about their friends, clothes and more. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Lie asked. Ichigo blushed. "Uh, um, om, eh, em, a boyfriend? Well, what should I say - Yes!" she stammered. Lie chuckled. "Ichigo-chan you're really funny!" She said. Ichigo looked at Lie confused, but then laughed too. Suddenly Lie's phone ringed. She looked at the screen and her eyes darkened. She canceled the call and put her phone into her pocket. Then she noticed Ichigo staring at her worried. Lie smiled. "That was my Dad. He sure wants me to come back home!" She said. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Did you run away from home?" She asked. Lie sighed and told Ichigo her story. "Eh? That's unbelieveable!" Ichigo exclaimed when Lie finished. Lie sighed. "I know... and it's also okay if you call me freak! Nya!" She put her hands on her mouth surprised. 'Eh? Did I just say Nya?' Ichigo looked at her confused. "Did you just say 'Nya'?" She asked. "I-I guess, yes..." Lie fainted. "Heh? Lie-chan! Lie-chan! Wake-up!"

"Mh.." Lie opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ichigo's worried face. "Wh-Where am I? Nya?" She asked. "In the sickroom of this train! I was so scared, when you fainted!" Ichigo shaked her head. "You feel okay? Do you need something? Are you thirsty? Shall I bring you something to drink? Can you stand?" Lie sighed and smiled. 'We just met eachother a few minutes ago and she really cares about me now!' She thought happily. She stood up. "Ichigo-chan, would you help me to find Ryo?" Lie asked while looking at the ground. Ichigo looked up and saw that Lie was serious about this and nodded. "Oh, Arigatou, Ichigo-chan! Arigatou!" Lie hugged Ichigo and Ichigo hugged back. Ichigo looked out. "Oh, we're already there!" She exclaimed. Both took their luggage and went out of the train.

"WAAA! So, that's Tokyo! Cooool!" Lie squeaked. Ichigo smiled. "Ichigo-Oneechan, na no da!" A blonde girl hugged Ichigo. "Ah, Pudding!" Ichigo giggled. Three more girlws joined them. One had purple hair, the other one dark blue hair and the last one had green hair. "WAAA! ZAKURO FUJIWARA, MINTO AIZAWA, LETTUCE MIDORIKAWA AND PUDDING FONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NYA!" Lie yelled. The others looked at eachother. "You know us?" Zakuro asked surprised. Lie's eyes sparkled. "Of course! After all you're - " She stopped and whispered, "Tokyo Mew Mew, nya..." The girls looked at her stunned. How did she find that out? "How do you know that?" Minto asked. Lie smiled. "That was easy - after all I'm a robot! Nya!" "What are you?!"

"And then I met Ichigo, nya!" Lie closed. She just told the girls her story. They stood there stunned. Pudding was the first one, who spoke. "So, you're really a robot, na no da? That's cool, na no da!" She yelled. People looked at them amazed. "PSSST!" Lie put her indexfinger on her lips. Pudding covered her mouth with her hand. "S-Sorry, na no da!" Minto sighed. "I suggest you come with us and stay here with one of us!" She said. "But with who?" Ichigo asked. "We have no place." Minto thought. "Hm, she can stay with me!" Zakuro said. Everyone looked at her. She giggled. "Well, I really like Lie, and it would be great, if she stays with me! Then I'm not so lonely!" She patted Lie's head. Minto smiled. she learned that Zakuro wasn't her idol, but her friend. There's no need to get jealous. "Okay, then it's decided!" Ichigo yelled. "HAI!"

"Shirogane!" Ichigo stormed into the café. Shirogane looked up. "What is it now, Ichigo?" he sighed. "We have a new partner!" Ichigo pulled Lie inside. "Hi!" Shirogane stared at her stunned and hthe tablet on his hands fell down. "Waaaa! So KAWAIII!" He yelled. Lie blushed. "What's your name?" He asked. "I-I'm Lie Nekomiya, nya!" "Wait, did she just say 'nya'?" o.O

"So, you're a robot and need a place to stay, right?" Shirogane asked. Lie told him his story and just finished. "Actually, I was planning to stay with Zakuro-chan, nya!" She smiled. Shirogane blushed. "And she's gonna stay with me!" Zakuro added. Shirogane gulped. 'I should not say anything wrong now!' He thought. "Lie, I'll help you to find Ryo!" hearing a familiar voice, Lie turned around. A boy with blue hair and yellow eyes was leaning against the café door. "Neon-kun?! NYA!" Lie jumped at him and hugged him. The others were flabbergasted. Lie turned. "Oh, this my chlidhood friend and also a robot! Nya!" She scratched the back of her head. "Oh." -.-

"Well, Lie, I know where Ryo is." Neon said. "Great! Let's go right tomorrow! Nya!" Lie hopped around. Neon grabbed her hand. "But, Lie, if you want to bring him to life, we have to go to Agaria!" She looked at him. "Agaria? What's that?" She asked. "That's a place where you can bring people to life! But the journey will be dangerous! You want to go there?" He asked. Lie gulped and nodded. Ichigo layed her hand on Lie's shoulder. She turned around. "Ichigo-chan?" Ichigo smiled. "I help you, Lie-chan!" "Really?" "Yes!" Pudding jumped between them. "Ah! Pudding too! Pudding too, na no da!" Minto joined them too. "I'll help too!" Zakuro, Shirogane, Keiichiro and Lettuce joined them too. "Join for what?" They heard a voice. Everybody looked up. "Kisshu?" "Taru-Taru, na no da?" "Pai?"

_**Neon : So, that's it! 'Plz review, Nya!'**_

_**Lie : Neon-kun, don't you want to say something? Nya? *pouts***_

_**Neon : *scratches back of his head* Well, um, Lie, I, um...**_

_**Lie : Yes?**_

_**Neon : I'M SORRY! HAPPY?!**_

_**Lie : Yup! *grins* Plz review, Nya!**_

_**Neon : I said that already!**_

_**Lie : So what? Nya?**_


End file.
